Interuptions
by Astrid-fusion
Summary: Rose and Scorpius lost track of time and have found themselves in the Library after hours. Rose is eager to return back to house and so Scorpius offers to escort her. Fluffy. OneShot. ScorpiusxRose.


**Hey Hey.**

So, I'm back again. I had started writing this oneshot about the same time as my other one. But I just thought I'd get that one out of my system. So yeah.

Tell me what you think?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own JKR. She is the property of Harry potter….or something like that.

*

Scorpius wanted to reach over and touch her fingers. Her right arm was partially covering her face. He wanted to lean over and kiss her long, freckled nose. He peered over the top of his book at Rose, who was asleep across the table, slouched in the seat opposite him. Turning the page as so to appear inconspicuous Scorpius threw one look around the room before he chucked one of the smaller books at her. It caught her elbow and she mumbled something indistinguishable. She sat up and threw a dirty look at Scorpius, who felt his stomach tighten.

She yawned, her short messy bob had curled and the ends flicked, and for a split second all Scorpius could think of was thought of his hands running through her hair. She stretched upwards, a noise escaped her lips, halfway between a groan and a yawn. Suddenly realising that he had been staring Scorpius blushed and looked away, glancing down at the book in front of him. Fighting down the urge to yawn he leant back in his chair as he scratched his neck. Pushing his work away from him he glanced down at his watch.

Once again the librarian had forgotten them, but this time Rose had fallen asleep, and Scorpius had lost track of how long they had been in there. No doubt if they were caught they would both be in copious amounts of trouble.

"Rose,"

He whispered urgently to her, leaning forward conspiratorially he double checked his watch, a wave of nerves flooded through his stomach. His light grey eyes flashed darkly as he looked from side to side.

"Rose!"

"Mmm?"

She was sucking on the end of her quill, distractedly looking at the parchment in front of her as if trying to remember what she had been doing before she fell asleep.

"It's half twelve, we've been left in the library,"

He paused for dramatic effect, a smile playing on his lips as he waited for a reaction.

"What if we've been locked in?"

Rose looked over at him from across the table, sleep clouding her eyes. She sighed loudly and stood up, packing her books into her satchel. She yawned as she pulled books towards her from across the table, seemingly unperturbed by Scorpius' news.

He stared up at her incredulously; was he really looking at Rose Weasley calmly packing up her books? Was this really the same girl who still insisted on changing into her robes early, who never arrived late to class, was this the same Rose? Scorpius let his eyes fall on Rose as he followed suit by packing up his books.

He remembered the first time he'd seen her, he had been sitting by himself and she had burst into his carriage. Her piercing blue eyes had looked him up and down, a nervous grin spread across her face. She declared herself as Rose Weasley, and pulled a timid looking Albus Potter into the carriage. Sitting down she told him in a matter of factly voice that she had been told to stay away from him. And so naturally she had sought him out, her curiosity winning over her need to please her father.

"Hey, hand me your bag?"

Rose held her hand out to Scorpius, her shoulder slouching under the weight of her own books. Scorpius did as he was told, and moved around the table to walk next to her. She threw the two bags down behind one of the bookshelves, the loud noise made a strangely hollow sound in the empty library. Scorpius frowned and moved closer to Rose, a question on his lips, but before he could speak he was interrupted.

"No point in dragging them back, might as well leave them here and come back in the morning. It's not as if anyone will notice."

Rose spoke as if reading his mind. Her lips were pursed in what, Scorpius assumed, to be worry. They walked to library exit, both suddenly aware of just how loud they were being. Scorpius snuck a glance at Rose, who had a look of determination etched on her face.

"I didn't mean to tease earlier. I'm sure we aren't locked in, and anyway,"

He paused and swallowing his fear he pushed his hand into hers, gripped it and squeezed slightly

"I'll walk you back to the Tower and I'll see you in the morning"

He celebrated inwardly as he struggled to maintain an air of normality. Rose, for one, was staring down at their entwined hands, a look of confusion knitted across her brow. Slowly, painfully slowly, she looked up at him, her blue eyes no longer clouded with sleep. Scorpius imagined he could count every freckle that dotted across her face. The urge to kiss her nose overcame him and he would have done it if his train of thought hadn't been interrupted.

"You sure? I mean, I'd like that. I don't think I'd have the nerve to wonder round after dark by myself"

Her voice came out as a whisper, but her face had the look of one determined not to let her true fears show. Scorpius marvelled at her, how she hadn't been put in Gryffindor, he didn't know.

They both arrived at the exit of the library; Scorpius tried the handle of the large, turning it slowly as so not to make a sound. As Scorpius pushed the door it swung open, a loud creak resounding through the previously silent corridors. Both Rose and Scorpius stood rooted to the spot, in her fright Rose had launched herself against Scorpius who could do nothing but stand there limply as she clung to him.

A few moments passed, and there was no other noise. Scorpius didn't want to let go, he didn't know quite when he had grown to be so much taller than Rose. But he didn't care, all that mattered was how snugly she fit into his arms. How the top of her head fitted perfectly under his chin. He moved his mouth down to her ear,

"Rose,"

He paused for a moment, savouring the feel of her body pressed against his and the way her shoulders moved with each breath.

"Rosie, we need to get going, the longer we stay here the greater chance we have of getting caught."

Rose moved slowly, carefully removing herself from their embrace, she kept her head down. Scorpius couldn't tell if he was imagining it, but in the dark he could have sworn that she was blushing.

"Yes, yes,"

She mumbled quietly, her head still down, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her robes.

"Okay, quickest way is…this way"

And with that Rose was off, her sweeping strides were silent along the hallway. Scorpius tilted his head, watching her stalk off, it's funny, he thought, he never had Rose down as an elegant one. Coming to his senses he chased after her, slowing down enough to step into stride with her as they moved silently through the castle.

It was eerily silent, the hallways, which were normally bustling with noise and magic, lay empty and desolate and though Scorpius would never admit to it, the empty corridors scared him.

They rounded the corner and Scorpius found himself face to face with a part of Hogwarts he had never seen before. An odd spiral staircase swirled upwards; the steps were shallow and wide. Scorpius had never seen one like it, on the widest part of the step, where the wall should have been there were individual holes. And the holes were, he noted with some degree of humour, doorframes. Instead of a door their open mouths were covered by various mismatched curtains. Even in the dark Scorpius could feel himself cringing at the clashing colours. It was as if each step led to a separate room or hallway.

Rose stepped forward confidently, and Scorpius followed. They had gone only a few steps when there came the sound of heels behind them. Shocked the two stared at each other. They had been heard and, if they weren't careful, they were going to be caught.

"Run!"

Scorpius could barely hear Rose, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. His heart pounding, he raced up the stairs two at a time. Rose was on the inside of the staircase, and a few times she nearly lost her footing. Scorpius trailed behind, keeping near to the outer edge of the step, careful not to fall into the empty doorframes as he ran.

Suddenly Rose made an odd leap, stretching to miss a step that she had already reached out for. She stumbled and fell sideways, her foot melting through the step. Scorpius rushed up the few steps separating them, desperate to catch her before she fell when suddenly he too felt his foot slip through the step. And then he too was falling sideways, he shut his eyes waiting for the hard landing. But there wasn't one, instead he landed on something soft that made a quaint 'oof' sound as he sprawled across it.

"Scorpius!"

Rose's voice hissed out from underneath him and Scorpius' eyes grew wide as he realised what, or rather, _who _he had landed on. Using his arms he pushed himself off her, landing in a heap beside her he cried out as he felt a shot of pain travel up his leg. They were both in a dark room, no bigger than a cleaning closet. Scorpius sighed, turning round so he was lying on his back he moved to sit up. He grasped at the curtain that he and Rose had fallen through; it was odd not being able to see his foot.

They were both sitting in the strange room, peering outside the curtain. They both sat, one leg stuck in the step, but where the divide of the doorframe was, their bodies seemed to be invisible.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Scorpius' hand flew up to cover her mouth. Before he could marvel at the feeling of her hot breath against his hand he felt a tug of fear in his stomach. The sound of heels had come closer, their ominous click had grown louder. Scorpius' other hand dropped the curtain he had been holding open. They both sat there in silence, trying to subdue the sound of their heavy, fearful breathing.

A heeled shoe stopped the step before theirs, the swollen foot inside it wobbled. Scorpius realised that his hand was still on Rose's mouth, but he didn't want to take it off, he didn't want to move. He was frozen, comfortably frozen.

"I don't know where you are, or who you are. But believe me, if you are ever caught out of bed at a time like this…"

The woman paused, clearly trying to come up with a suitably horrific threat

"There'll be detention."

The threat was complete but it was laced with a laziness that Scorpius found noteworthy. Poor Professor Parkinson, she had grown fat and lonely, and now she was too lazy to even come up with threats? He felt a chuckle building up in the back of his throat, but caught himself in time to swallow it back down.

The heeled shoes clattered down the stairs as Rose and Scorpius allowed breathed in great gulps of air, both grateful for the release.

"I can't believe we nearly got detention!"

Rose squealed. That was more like it, thought Scorpius. That was the Rose Weasley he knew. And suddenly, he couldn't bare it any more. Pulling on the curtain Scorpius managed to drag himself into a standing position, he held his hand out to Rose as a smile playing on his lips.

She blushed and put her hand in his. Scorpius was too busy marvelling at the feel of her soft, small hand, her delicate fingers to realise that Rose was trying to get up. As she struggled to get to her feet she pulled on his hand, and Scorpius lost his footing again. And like before, he fell on top of her.

Rose made another 'oof' sound and glared at him sternly. They looked at each other for a few moments until they could stand it no longer. They burst into fits of silent giggles, both shaking violently in their vain attempt to stay quiet.

Scorpius' right hand was on her waist, he was leaning on his left, his palm spread out on the floor above her shoulder. Her hair was tickling his forearm, and suddenly, Scorpius wasn't laughing anymore. Rose's chuckles subsided and her smile was replaced by a frown.

Scorpius moved his hand from her waist and pushed his fingers through her hair. The knots and tangles caught, but he eased them out gently. He tilted his head, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes like it always did. He lent forwards and kissed her long, freckled nose.

Scorpius, suddenly aware of his actions blushed deeply, and sat up, leaning his back against the wall he made to mumble an apology. But, once again, he was interrupted.

Rose had lent forward. Her lips grazed his, the lightest touch sent shivers down his spine. He cupped her face with his hand, slowly dragging his thumb across her cheek. He rubbed the side of his nose against the side of hers, nuzzling against her face, brushing their lips oh so slightly. And then she was kissing him back. He melted at her touch, she was gripping the front of his robes as she deepened the kiss.

They broke apart, both glowing pink with embarrassment. Her hand moved up and pushed the hair off his face. She tilted her head, her blue eyes were wide and questioning, but the corners of her mouth were pulled up in a coy smile.

"I think we should be out late more often if this is how we are going to end the evening."

*****

**And so…**

What is it with me and ending with cheesy lines? I have no idea how to end these bloody things!

I'm a cliffhanger person. And if there is no cliffhanger…what is there to do to make you review?

Other than ask of course.

**Please. Please Review! It makes me write faster.**

**:D**


End file.
